The TriDemizard Tournament
by variyamalfoy
Summary: What happens when there was a Tri-Demizard Tournament in 7th year at Hogwarts?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Wait so they are desendents of Hecate?" Annabeth asked with interest, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"They are not exactly descendants of the Great Goddess, and yet they aren't demigods either, you see first children of Hecate had magical powers, met and fell in love, and their children were wizards and the line continues, however, there are also a type of wizards whose parents were mortal, but Hecate had blessed them herself with magic, there are too called half-bloods in the wizard community,"

"And what are we supposed to do? Go and visit them?"

"Well, you see, many years ago, I have taught a brave half-blood wizard, he became a famous wizard of-course, his name is Albus Dumbledore, and he is now a headmaster of the most famous school for wizards named Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards, and there is an upcoming event in the Wizarding World and he said that he believe it is best that it is time to bring the two worlds together,"

"Are you sure Chiron? Have the Gods spoken about this?" Thalia asked,

"Of-course, Hecate had given us her own blessing," Chiron spoke with his wise words.

"So what is this event anyway?" Travis Stoll spoke up

"The Tri-Demizard Tournament,"

And with that we were dismissed to go packing, leaving us all wondering about what is going to happen to us…


	2. The Introduction

A/N In this version, the demigods who should've dies in the other books didn't. Thank you for reading!

"Harry do you want to wait for Hermione or get a compartment first?" Ron asked with his mouth full of candy,

"Oh I don't know, what would you do? Not wait your best friend for the last, oh I don't know, since first year?!" Hermione said standing behind Ron, "Sorry guys, I guess I'm a little grumpy, I didn't have breakfast," She smiled sheepishly.

"Guys, who are they?" they gasped

The golden trio turned around and saw these group of kids around their age. But the strange thing was they dont look normal...they looked incredibly beautiful, like they were from heaven. These kids looked Godly, one girl looked like she was a veela, one of the girls had beautiful wise grey eyes which could stare into your soul. Hermione looked over to ask what they think, but only saw Harry and Ron drooling over the veela girl when she turned and waved at them.

"Who are they?"  
"They are so beautiful, like they're glowing with powers!"  
"Where are they from?"  
"Americans?"

That was when the whispers started going around, everybody was either talking about them or pointing at them.

"Let's go talk to them," Hermione said as she pulled the boys with her,

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, these are friends, so, we're supposed to go on the train?"

"Yeah, it would probably take 2 hours,"

The Americans looked like they rather jump off a cliff then go to ride the train (which Hermione wasn't surprised if they already tried, they looked so fit, like they aren't afraid to kill) , one of the boys wearing dark clothing and a skull ring spoke up,

"Hi I'm Nico DiAngelo, sorry but we're ADHD, and we can't really sit in a train for 2 hours, we'll figure out another way to go to Hogwarts, we'll see you there?" He chuckled,

Hermione was about to speak when they started holding hands, but before she opened her mouth, they were gone.

Ron's jaw dropped and Harry started to stammer,

"How could they have appareted to Hogwarts? No one can do that! Not even Dumbledore!"

"Do you think that was a prank Fred and George pulled on us? I mean, one of the twins really reminded me of them,"

"Let's just go see if they really made it to Hogwarts,"

* * *

At the Feast, after the sorting ceremony

"Welcome First Years and returning students to Hogwarts! I would go over the rules but since everyone always somehow manage to forget them, they will be pinned up to your common rooms for you to read. Also this year, we are having a special event, but before I continue, I would like everybody to remind everybody of our Ancient Greek lessons last year, now the reason why we made sure everybody took those lessons was because this year we are having a Tri-Demizard Tournament! Everybody please welcome the Demi-Gods, from Camp Half-Blood,

And with that, all of the demigods strode in with confidence,in full armor, and to help with their introduction, every demigod decided to use their powers. Percy of-course came didn't walk but came in on his hurricane.

Percy started summoning all of the water there is around, the black lake, everyone's water from their golden goblets, Katie was making plants grow on the walls of the Great Hall, while Thalia was making lightning strike outside. The Stoll brothers came in and started to battle, of-course, not making much effort, the students of Hogwarts still seem to be surprised, some shocked while some were shaking out of fear. Once Nico walked in and stuck his sword into the ground and skeletons rose out of the ground, bowed and walked behind his master. Annabeth came in a shot a bow right in front of Dumbledore. The rest of the demi-gods strode in in full battle gear, dueling. They all gathered up infront.

"Welcome Demi-Gods, to Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please introduce yourself, with your titles of-course,"

"Connor and Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, Messengers of the Gods, Gods of Theives, Gods of the Travelers, and Protector of anyone using the roads...

"How can we trust them? For all we know, they could just be muggles trying to kill us...not that they'll suceed" A certain blonde-hair slytherin shouted out

"Well, I don't know, but is this stick yours?" Travis said with a smirk, pulling out Draco's wand. The whole school gasped, how can they have stolen a wand from someone who was miles away from them, most importantly, Draco Malfoy's wand! Everybody knows that he loves his wand more than anything. The demi-gods just laughed and Connor threw the wand back to Draco.

"Anyway, back to our title, we have defended Olympus, which makes us, Heroes of Olympus" the twins said with a bow.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, I have fought in the Titan War, I am a Heroine of Olympus,"

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Natural Beauty, I have fought in the Titan War, I am a Heroine of Olympus," Once Silena stopped talking, Aphrodite blessed her with giving her a pink aura and completely transforming her. Silena was now wearing a white ancient greek tunic and golden sandles,

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, God of Sun,Light, Poetry, Prophecies, Healing, Truth, Plague, and Orcales, I have fought in the Titan War, I am a Hero of Olympus,"

Once Lee started talking, it seemed like all of the girls started blushing, he took of his sunglasses off and winked at one of the girls, and of-course, she fainted,"

"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Magic, I have fought in the Titan War, I am a Heroine of Olympus,"

"Pollux Trelos, Son of Dionysus, God of Wine, Festivals and Madness, I fought in the Titan War, I am a Hero of Olympus,"

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, God of Fire and the Blacksmith's of God, I fought in the Titan War, I am a Hero of Olympus,"

"Clarisse La' Rue, Daughter of Ares, God of War and Bloodlust, I have defended the golden fleece, I have fought in the Titan War, I am a heroine of Olympus,"

"Nico Di'Angelo, Son of Hades, Ruler of the Underworld and Riches, a spawn of the Big Three, I have fought in the Titan War, I am a Hero of Olympus...oh and the Ghost King,"

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lord of Skies and Ruler of Olympus, God of Thunder and Lightning and Sky. I am a spawn of the big three, I have bore the Titan's Curse, Chief of the Huntress, Maiden of Artemis, I have fought in Titan's War, I am a Heroine of Olympus,"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, War, Crafts, Courage, Inspiration, Civilization, Law and Justice, Maths, Strategy, the Arts and Skills, and Patron Goddess of Athens. I have returned the Lightning Bolt, I have defended the Golden Fleece, I have ventured in the Labyrinth, I bore the Titan's Curse and I am the Head Architect of Olympus, I fought in the Titan War, I am a heroine of Olympus,"

"Percy Jackson...Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, The Land-Shaker, Tamer of Horses, I have returned the Lightning Bolt, I have defended the Golden Fleece, I have ventured the Labyrinth, I bore the Titan's Curse, I bear the Curse of Achilles, I am the Chosen One, I fought in the Titan War, I am a hero of Olympus,"

"Thank you for your introduction demi-gods for your wonderful introduction, and because we want you to feel as close to home as much as possible, you will sit at your table, and your bonfire will be in that corner, I am sure that all of you are hungry, so let the feast begin!"

Everybody noticed that Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Percy...especially Percy were the most powerful demigods, everybody can see the aura around them as they walked confidently down the aisle, to their table.

At the Golden Trio

"Umm, this chicken is so good, I can eat hundreds of these and not get full!" Ron said with his mouth full,

"I bet you can Ron," Hermione muttered as she rolled her eyes. Just like everybody else, her eyes wandered to the table the demi-gods sat. All of the ghost gathered up and went to the table. There they bowed to the Nico boy,

"Master"

"We are here at your services, summon us anytime we want,"

And with that they drifted back to their house tables, which left everybody believing that he was truly the ghost king. Soon, all of the demi-gods walked over to their bonfire with their plates and dropped in the most delicious part of their meal into fire. Everybody noticed that as they dropped in their food, the smell of the whole atmosphere changed, when Pollox dropped his food it smelt like wine, but when Percy dropped his food, it smelt like the sea. Ron, however didn't notice any of that, and started to march over to the table.

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU BURNING FOOD?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF SERIOUS THAT CRIME IS?"

"Dude, chill, this is what we do for every meal-"

"EVERY MEAL?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO FOOD! ESPECIALLY THE BEST BIT'S OF YOUR FOOD?!"

Percy and Thalia were getting quite annoyed and knew that Ron Weasly isn't going to understand. Both of them muttered

"Silena!" they cried out like little kids

"Tell him about our daily food ritual please" Thalia complained.

Silena flipped her hair, gave Ron her signature Aphrodite smile, lightly pat his shoulder and started charmspeaking to him.

"Look Ron, because we are demi-gods, doesn't mean we don't make sacrifices to our parents. We burn food for them, which is like giving them respect, do you understand?"

"Yes I do now, thank you for explaining it to me"

And with that, the whole Hogwarts gasped. No one has ever been able to convince Ron Weasley anything when it comes to food,

"How does she do it?"

"She put him under a love potion didn't she?"

Before everyone went crazy, Dumbledore spoke out,

"Demi-gods, if you don't mind, would you please tell everyone of your powers, you would have to tell it to them soon anyway,"

The demi-gods groaned and walked up to the stage, Pollux taking his glass of wine with him,"

"Because we are very tired today, we really don't want to explain our powers, but you will see them sooner or later, what Silena did just there was called Charmspeaking, which rarely only Aphrodite's children can do it. It's like manipulating other people into believing what you say,"

"If anyone needs us, we will be at the camp, Professor Dumbledore, can we use the area near the black lake to set up our camp?"

"Of-course,"

"Thank you, oh and demi-gods, warm up begins at 7:00 in the morning, remember, no training, no breakfast" Annabeth said.

And with that, the demi-gods marched out of the great hall to set up their camp.


	3. The Training

A/N Some of you were asking about the other characters that didn't die like Luke or Zoe and what happened to them. In my story, if they are in Hogwarts, they didn't die. Luke died as a hero and so did Zoe. Also Dobby didn't die here, Hermione was able to heal him in time. Thanks for reading.

The Gryffindor Common Room

"Harry c'mon mate, we gotta watch them train!"

"Ron, it's 6:00 can't we at least have another half an hour to sleep? ," Harry groaned as he walked back to the boys domintry.

"NO! We have to go the kitchen for food first!"

"Ron, didn't you realize that Dobby works in the castel now, because I'm here?!"

_POP _

"Yes Master Harry Potter?"

"Dobby can you please get us some breakfast?"

"Of-course,"

And with a snap from the elves slim fingers, there were pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon served with pumpkin juice on the table of the gryffindor common room. Dobby apparated back to the kitchen, and Ron started digging in.

- Campground-

"Hey Annabeth, do you think we should show them our powers today? You know, give a little demo?" Percy said as he pulled out his Riptide,

"Do you think they'll wake up that early? Just to see us train?"

Annabeth's question was answered by the noise of Harry and Ron running down the hallways to the campground, arms full of food.

"Wow, did you guys really make all of this in one night?"

The two wizards turned around, admiring the view around them, there were tents, with some sort of signs on them, Doves, Trident, Lightning, Fire, Wine and much more. Swords were laid out, Beckendorf was in the corner, forging new weapons, while Thalia was outside, controlling lightnings. Ron and Harry felt as if they just walked into their textbooks of Greek Mythology last year. In the sky, there were creatures that Hagrid would do anything just to get close to them, a winged horse.

"Yeah, it's pretty great isn't it?" Annabeth said.

"What's that?"

"Pegasi's, the black one's mine...his names Blackjack," Percy explained

"So, you're a really good rider?"

"Yeah, but that's only because I can talk to them, Silena is the best rider here,"

"Ahh"

Annabeth and Percy decided to give Harry and Ron a tour around the campsite, telling them about the Greek Gods at the same time. The boys were a little concerned when they saw Pollux drinking wine while helping Katie grow grapes. Soon, nearly all of Hogwarts have gathered around the campsite to watch the training, most of them had bought food, just like Harry and Ron.

"Should we just give them a demonstration? Seeing that everyone is already here?" Pollux said casually with a bottle of wine with him.

"No, they're here for the training, let's just give them what they want"

"Alright let's start!"

And so off they went to their training stations.

From the Golden Trio's Point of View

"Oh my word! Annabeth just gave that Clarrisse girl a cut on the arm! Why does she look more angry than hurt?"  
"Is that wine?"

"What? Ron we are looking at probably one of the most intense fight we will ever see and you're wondering if a bottle over there is a wine bottle?"

"Well just look at that! How come they get alcohol in the school and we're not!"

Pollux, hearing that, shot his last arrow, right in the middle of the bull's eye without looking and made his way over to the Golden Trio.

"Look, the reason why I'm allowed to drink wine is because my dad is the God of Wine, which means I could hold my liquor pretty well. Wine to me is like the normal water you drink, I can't go a day without it and like Percy couldn't go a year without being close to some sort of lake or the beach, anyway since I already answered your question, can I go back to training now?

"Sure, go ahead,"

Suddenly they heard a strong voice shouting out.

"OK everyone listen up, now that we're all warmed up, we'll start training for about an hour, go have breakfast then come back, alright? Good"

Lee Fletcher and Thalia started with their archery, never missing the bulls eye, and sometimes even cutting through their first bows. Beckendorf was working on one of the architect designs Annabeth gave him. Pollux and the Stoll brothers were having a three-way duel, while Annabeth was hitting targets with her knife. Nico summoned one of his best skeletons to help him train. However the spotlight was on Clarisse and Percy. The two fought viciously, like they will never have a chance to fight again. And although Percy kept giving her cuts all over her body, Clarisse wouldn't give up. Percy did get cuts, but they healed straight away, thanks to his curse. With every move they make, the fight gets more intense. Eventually Percy got bored, and made his signature move with his Riptide, flipping Clarisse's sword out of her hand. Percy didn't waste anytime to put his sword on her throat.

"Dead" Percy smirked

"You may win this time Jackson, but I will get you someday!"

"In your dreams Clarisse," Percy shouted out as he walked to the Black Lake, summoned some of the water and splash him.

"HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU WET?!" a Ravenclaw shouted out.

"Guys, son of the God of the Sea? I have a lot of powers of the water, I can manipulate water, never drown, never get wet unless I want to, control the waves, and much more although I haven't learnt to master them yet,"

Training was over and everyone except Percy went over to drink some Ambrosia and Nectar, restoring their powers and healing their cuts. Everybody watching gasped, how can a simple drink cure their cuts, instantly?

"Blimey, I would love to have some of that?" Ron was already making his way over to the table, "Could I have some?"

"NO!" All of the heroes shouted at once.

"Why?"

"OK, everyone listen up, including you Ron, what we drank and ate just now are called Ambrosia and Nectar, they are the food of the Gods. Because we are half-gods, we can drink them, but we still have to be very careful. Those who aren't half-gods or mortals can not even have a drop of it since you will burst into flames and burn to ashes, everybody understand?"

The crowd murmured and started to head off in different directions, seeing that the training was over.

"Let's go and have some breakfast," Lee said as he put on his Raybans.

And that was only the second day of Demi-Gods in Hogwarts


	4. A Little Surprise

-Dinner-

Hermione, Ron and Harry were eating dinner at the table, rehearsing their lines on how to ask Percy to help them train.

"Should we be demanding like we've done this all the time and kind of wing it the way through, or bribe them," Ron took another bite out of his steak.

"Maybe we should just ask them about the Greek Gods and trick them?"

"No how about.."

"You guys really want to learn sword fighting? Come with me I've got a plan," Hermione was starting to get really irritated now, it's been half an hour since they have been planning on how to ask the demi-gods to teach them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise, I'll be sneaky,"

"Alright" She made her way to the demi-gods table while they were talking about how a game called capture-the-flag.

"Oh hi there Hermione, anything you want us to help you with?"

"No, actually Annabeth...Ron and Harry wants some sword fighting lessons,"

"I thought you said that you were gonna be sneaky and trick them!"

"Oopps, I guess I forgot! Anyway, I really should be going back right now, I need to go and start my revision schedule for the O.W.L's, I mean I haven't even star-"

But just as Hermione finish what she was going to say, there was a blinding white light, then a figure appeared, this man was a wearing a full greek armor with a blue aura around him. Before she asked him who he was, she was pulled down by a strong, and was forced to kneel in front of the man. She could see that Harry, Ron and the rest of the Demi-Gods were kneeling before this man as well, except for Conner and Travis.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Lord Hermes, it is honor," Annabeth said with her head down,

"Thank you Annabeth, all of you may rise," Hermione couldn't help but notice there was bitterness in his voice when he "thanked" Annabeth, like he was holding a grudge against her.

"Wait, dad, why aren't you wearing your track suit?"

"Because Zeus thought that the Hecate Descendants would be more likely to believe that I was a God if I wore the clothes I wore eons ago, which I strongly disagree. Anyway the told me that since this is the first time that the two worlds are colliding, there will be dark old ancient magic involved, meaning that the boundaries of Hogwarts will no longer be able to protect you from the monsters. The Gods will try as much as they can, but they can't help you with everything,"

Hermes looked up and smirked, the whole Hogwarts started whispering, why are there going to be monsters after them? And as if he could read their minds, he said,

"Oh you lot don't have much to be worried about, because the Demi-Gods are the one with the higher and more ancient blood, they will go after them, not you guys,"

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy started marching towards the God, muttering,

"I have to end this madness,"

"You look just like an ordinary muggle with some fancy costume on, how are we supposed to believe that you are an Almighty God you muggle?"

"Umm... dude, you might not want to say that," Lee spoke up quickly, while the other demi-gods were trying to restrain the twins from killing Malfoy.

"You don't believe that I'm a God or you don't believe that there are real Gods watching us right now?"

"I don't believe in any of this nonsense!"

"Alright can I kill him now?" Thalia asked, her electric blue eyes were piercing with anger,

"Now now Thalia you don't have to do that, in fact I just got a message that your island had been sunk to the bottom of the ocean, your beach house has been destroyed by an earthquake thanks to Percy's dad here, oh and one of your houses in Italy is now currently burning due to a lightning strike, thanks to Old Zeus,"

Outside the thunder rumbled, indicating that Hermes's time is up,

"I'm coming old man," Lord Hermes muttered as he told everyone to close their eyes, and disappeared again.

"Professor Dumbledore can we make another announcement please?"

"Of-course my dear,"

"Everyone, sorry for the interruption, but as Lord Hermes had just informed us, there will be monsters coming after us, although I highly doubt we will see one each day, but if anyone here have encountered one, please run away and tell us immediately, don't try to be the hero and save everyone, since your magic spells will definitely not work on them, however our weapons will work and we have been trained our whole lives just to know how to kill these monsters, everyone understand?"

"Thank you , , please go and take a seat in your house table while I make an announcement. Now that I have seen that everybody has settled into the school year, I have spoken to the Ministry and they agree that it is time for Tri-Demizard Tournament. Entries are, as we all know will be through the Goblet of Fire in the Astronomy Tower. Also only 7th years are allowed to join this, since, as we all know that this is a very dangerous challenge and many have lost their lives competing in them. For those sneaky students who are underage, please remember what happened to George and Fred Weasly when they tried to compete, that is all for tonight, thank you,"

After Dumbledore made the remark about Fred and George, the students in the older years laughed as they remember the legendary twins and their pranks, which seemed to make the atmosphere in the Great Hall light up, except for the Slytherins who were still sulking about their blood statuses, realizing that they probably weren't important anymore, now that they've meet the Demi-Gods and one of the Gods themselves. Draco Malfoy later did receive an a letter from one of his parent's owl repeating everything Lord Hermes had said before about his houses, but other thank that, dinner continued as usual until everybody decided to file out, including the Golden Trio.

"Wait! Harry! Ron!"

Katie said as she ran to them,

"Percy and Annabeth told me to give this to you, anyway I got to go back to camp for a meeting, see you around!"

The piece of paper Katie had given Harry and Ron was small, so they didn't think it would be something important, however they still opened it urgently,

_We're having an afternoon training tomorrow at 4:00 PM, don't be late for your first training_

_Percy and Annabeth_

The two boys ran to their common room with a huge smile plastered to their faces.

-At the Bonfire in the Campground-

All of the demi-gods gathered around the campfire, with blankets and hot chocolate. Lee was playing a lyre, they all missed home, but they knew they can't let their parents down, and most importantly, Chiron. They were enjoying the peaceful night when Annabeth said,

"Who's thinking about doing the Tri-Demizard Tournament?"

"I am," Percy, muttered, "I mean, I am invincible, no one knows where my heel is, and I think it could be fun,"

"I think I might try," Thalia said,

Everybody agreed that they should all try and put their names in and let the Gods choose. They all knew that this was risky, but that was a life of a demi-god, you'll never know what will happen to you.

"What do you guys think of the wizards?" Beckondrawf asked,

"Scrawny" Thalia said as she stared at the moon, thinking about Artemis.

"As much as I agree with that, it doesn't mean that we can put our guards  
down, they still have magic, like Lou here,"

"Not really, mine is more ancient, there for, more advance and dark, but yeah, magic can be very powerful, and I know, the only weakness is their wand, once a wizard looses his wand, it's like his life is over, no wand can ever be the same, so their first one is their most important one, because it listens to their command the most, and understand the user the most. Unless of-course, they can do wandless magic like me, I'm sure that not many people can do it, however I think that Professor Dumbledore could do it, he is a son of Hecate, and I won't be surprised Hermione can, you can really sense that Hecate had blessed her with extra magic abilities,"

They were glad that they bought Lou Ellen to Hogwarts, she had been so much help for them. Annabeth was admiring the starry night, when a teardrop fell from her face, she looked at Percy and he understood immediately. He took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Zoe is probably somewhere in Elysium right now, we should be happy for her," her whispered in her ears. She nodded, and announced that tomorrow during the afternoon training, there will be Harry and Ron joining them since they want to learn.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Hermione asked me if she can come here and study some magic with me, is that ok Annabeth?"

"Yeah sure, so tomorrow, rest up, we'll have afternoon training and night training for the first time,"

The demi-gods celebrated when they heard night training, they knew that Annabeth had begged Chiron to open a class for night training, but he refused, saying that the who demi-gods trained during the day, will be too tired to train at night.

Next Morning

The golden trio is walked down confidently down the hallways, a grin permanently glued to their faces.

'I can't believe we're going to have sword lessons, with professionals!"

"I know, and I can't believe I'll have a chance to learn Ancient Magic with a girl whose mother started all of this!"

Their conversation continued as it would, until Ron decided to bring up a serious subject,

"Have you guys ever thought about joining the Tri-Demizard Tournament?"

"I've been thinking about that lately. Every year, we always fought Voldemort, but now that's gone, we have normal lives, but don't you guys miss it though? The adventures?"

"The late nights at the library researching?"

"Actually Hermione, that's still you to this very day," Ron grinned at her, Hermione smiled back.

"I do miss it actually, so what are you up to this time Harry?"

"I was thinking that all of us should put our names in, and we'll help each other for the events, and I know what you're thinking Ron, it would probably pick me, but do you actually think that the Goblet of Fire would pick the same guy twice?"

Hermione shrugged and replied,

"Let's do it," she said with a smirk.

The Astronomy Tower

"OK, here we go," Annabeth and the demi-gods circled around the Goblet of Fire, with their names written on the piece of paper. They all dropped their names in, bowed in front of the fire, knowing that their parents would be watching and said,

"Sevómaste óles tis apofáseis sas (We respect your decision),"

"MONSTER! HELP ME SOMEONE!"

All the demi-gods got out their weapons and were in full battle mode.

"Where is it?"

"Over there! It's throwing logs at me friend like it wants to play catch! You got to kill it,"

"Wait, throwing logs? Oh god, please don't tell me its..."

"Mrs. O Leary?! How did she get here?"

"Come on let's find out,"

They raced down to the Black Lake, surrounded by screaming, terrified Hogwarts students. Mrs.O' Leary was in the middle of the grounds, trying to get a one of the students to throw him a log, or in his case, a stick for his game of fetch.

"Wait, stop!"

"Oh Gods,"  
"Mrs. O'Leary, how did you get here?"

"WOOFF" Once the hellhound saw Percy, she ran over, and gave Percy a big lick.

"Gods I miss you, is that a paper stuck to your collar?"

_Percy and Annabeth, _

_I hope my little present...well not really little, can help you cheer up while you stay there at Hogwarts, good luck for the Tri-Demizard Tournament. _

_Chiron _


	5. A New Game?

"Well now that you're here, we should make an announcement,"

"Do we have to make an announcement everyday? It's like the surprises won't stop coming..."

'I thought you would get used to surprises by now...after all we are demi-gods, always expect the unexpected..."

As soon as Pollux explained, he got received a two-way slap from the twins, and a "Did you expect that?"

"Guys I don't think we have to, I mean the whole school particularly can see that she's friendly...but shes just a little big, besides we're not killing her so they probably get the message, unless they're Ron, but I guess Harry can explain to him,"

"Yeah, c'mon girl, I'll take you to Hagrid, I bet he'll love to meet you,"

As Percy took Mrs. O'Leary to the hut, the golden trio made their way across the field to the campsite.

"Guess what we just did!"

"Put your names in the Goblet of Fire," Lee said with the I-could-see-the-future-remember look.

"Well never mind, seeing that somebody here could read our minds...so which one of you guys are competing?"

"Well, we are actually waiting for the decisions, we put all our names and see what the Gods say about this,"

"Ahh, so you never know what's going to happen next do you?"

"Well, life as a Demi-god, you never know what's going to happen so we got used to it," the others nodded in agreement.

The group walked down the lake and slowly parted off into groups. Percy led the boys to pick their weapons and which they can fight and train with, while Hermione headed off to learn more magic.

Ron and Harry had their training swords in hand ready to go with their instincts, when Beckendorf walked up to both of them, and give them their surprises.

"What is this?"

"This is your bow and arrow Ron, guys with strong arms like you, well, they really could handle things like this, isn't it beautiful?"

"Wow!"

"And Harry can I have your wand for a moment please?"

"Why?" He said as he hugged his wand protectively to his chest.

"Just trust me,"

Harry obediently handed his wand over, and in a flash, Beckondrawf transformed it into a sword.

"How did you do that? Wait...am I still able to do spells?"

"Of-course, all you have to do it twist the bottom half anti-clockwise, and it will transform back into your beloved wand again Harry," he said with a half smile.

"Why don't you make mine like that?" Ron whined, however the answer is pretty obvious. Even though both Harry and Ron are clumsy, everyone knew that they should trust Harry more than Ron when it comes to dangerous weapons, especially ancient greek combat weapons. Everyone in presence fought the urge to tell him the truth, but nobody had the heart to tell him.

"Well, we just think that its better, besides, trust us Ron, we've been training all of our lives, so we know what's best for you, unless you want to die in your first day of training,"

"Um, ok then, so where do we start?"

Ron went to the Archery site with Pollux to start on the basics, while Harry went off with Percy. After an hour of the basic moves, Percy was very impressed by how fast Harry learnt. Pretty soon they were done for the day, leaving all of the demi-gods thrilled about how they learnt so well. With that, they all left for dinner, the stomachs grumbling, begging for the delicious food in the Great Hall.

"How was training Ron?"

"Well, lets just say that with a great trainer like me, Ron will be a great Archer, just not as great as me though, sorry Ron,"

"It's alright really, just as long I have my magic, I'm fine," he smiled, "But for now, I am pretty hungry, so can we head to dinner?"

-

After calling everyone, they all made their way for dinner. With their stomachs begging for some food, they parted ways and ate. Once dinner was over, Dumbledore had asked everyone to stand up while he charmed the chairs, everyone was sitting together now.

"What is this all about?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you had a wonderful dinner, before we continue, I would like to say thank you to all of the students that had the courage to put their names in the Goblet Of Fire. However, as you all know, the time to submit your name ends now, so whomever still wishes for a chance to enter the Tri-Demizard Tournament, please shout out your name, and I will submit you in myself,"

There was a moment of silence, no one dared to put their hands up knowing that they will be compete ting against someone who is physically one hundred times stronger than them and with more ancient and powerful blood,"

"No one? Oh it was a shame, anyways, let us continue! Professor Snape, please reveal the Goblet of Fire,"

With a flick of his wand, Snape enchanted the Goblet Of Fire to appear in front of Dumbledore.

"Before we begin, I would like to give a special present to the Demi-gods,"

And with that, Chiron walked...well strode out. The campers cheered and ran out to hug him.

"Chiron, here used to be my trainer, but also the trainer of these heroes in the hall. Chiron is the immortal trainer, from the very books we read about last year,"

"Thank you Dumbledore, it has been a long time, I must say so, you have grown quite...a lot," he kindly smiled at his old student.

"You mean you trained Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, it might be a shock to all of you but this man in front of you is a Son of Hecate, the Great Goddess of Magic, that is why magic comes so easy to him,"

The students were amazed! Ever since the Demigods came to Hogwarts, there was a surprise everyday.

"From this very moment on, I declare the Tri-Demizard Tournament to begin!" Dumbledore said dramatically.

Instead of a single name came out, something no one would ever think of would happen. A parchment flew out of the goblet.

"Demi-gods, please forgive me, my Ancient Greek hasn't been practiced very often now, would one of you come out here and read it?"

Annabeth stood up, and Dumbledore gave her the parchment. She cleared he throat and made sure that everyone was listening...

Demigods and Wizards,

Hermes didn't want to go back into the school, he said that he had to run some "errands", so this is the best way to send the message. This year we wanted to mix up some things up to make them more interesting...

"As if someone dying isn't interesting enough," Harry grumbled, the flashbacks of Cedric coming back to him.

...This year there are going to be two teams the Hogwarts, and The Camp Half Blood. We chose 5 competitors for each team, and both of them would be competing to win for whatever price they want, and in which the us the Gods can agree on. Each team will have 3 Gods to consult them.

The Hogwarts Team  
1. Harry Potter  
2. Ron Weasley  
3. Hermione Granger  
4. Blaise Zabini  
5. Draco Malfoy

Gods:  
Apollo  
Aphrodite  
Zeus

Camp Half-Blood Team  
1. Percy Jackson  
2. Annabeth Chase  
3. Thalia Grace  
4. Nico D'Angelo  
5. Travis Stoll

Gods:  
Athena  
Poseidon  
Dionysus

No changes can be made. The rules must be discussed with the competitors only. The Gods will discuss them.

A/N  
I am so sorry everyone, school, winter break and the world in general was keeping me from writing it. This is a short chapter, but Im going to get it updated soon! Happy New Year Everyone!


	6. Explanations and Celebrations

"Annabeth, my dear let me see that," Chiron asked as Annabeth'a shaky handed him the paper from Olympus. Seeing that Annabeth wasn't doing so well, Percy ran up the to Chiron, and carried her down to sit with him again. Even with him rocking her gently, she still couldn't stop shaking.

"Annabeth, I'm right here, don't worry, I got you. I won't let you go, I won't let anyone hurt you," Percy was trying all he could to calm her down. He was really starting to get scared for her, since she never acted this way.

Across the room was a mix of emotion. Horror, confusion, and jealousy from the girls who saw finally believed that the famous Percy Jackson is taken. Especially Lavender Brown, but no one was scared her, seeing that Annabeth could easily take on Lavender, even in her sleep. Everyone stared at Draco Malfoy the most, he's the one who absolutely hates the Demigods the most ever since they got here, so why was he chosen? Was it supposed to be a punishment from the Gods? And Blaise Zabini? Gryfindors and Slytherins together, especially the Slytherin Princes and the Golden Trio? What was going on in the world?!

"May the competitors please come up?"

The golden trio and the Slytherin Princes, along with the other Demigods made their way up.

"I give to you, our competitors of the Tri-Demizard Tournament!"  
Everyone gave them a round of applause.

"You may all leave, the member of the two terms, may you please stay behind? I feel that the Gods are coming, all of them, my campers you may stay, this is a rare opportunity for you to meet your parents," he gave a stern look, as the students hurriedly walked out of the Hall and made their way to the safety of their common rooms.

"Chiron what's wrong with Annabeth?" Percy asked with tears threatening to fall on his face.

"Here give her to me, I'll take a look, but for the meanwhile, can you go get some Ambrosia and Nectar for me Percy?"

"No, Percy stay with me," a weak voice said.

"Don't worry about it Perce, I'll go get it," Thalia said as she ran out of the room.

Lee was in full doctor mode now, checking Annabeth.

"I think I know the problem, here Annabeth I'm going to put you to sleep, the nightmares will be over soon alright?" Lee put his hand on her forehead and whispered something. Soon Annabeth was in a deep sleep in Percy's arm.

"Lee what was wrong with Annabeth?"

"It had something to do with the paper, when she touched it, it brought her memories of the war, the made it look like this whole room was the battle field, that was why she wanted you near, because she knew that you would be with her, since you're invincible and all,"

"Why would the Gods send us something like this?"

"To get Athena to agree to be in the same team as Poseidon, so she feels that although you can protect her, she needs to make sure of it, trust me, being a Son of Apollo, when someone is sick I know all of the symptoms and it's cause"

"Of-course,"

Lou made a bed for Annabeth to lay down, so everybody else can talk.

"We haven't met officially, I'm Percy Jackson," he took out his hand to Blaise and Draco.

"Why did your "parents" choose us? We don't want to be in this!"

"Well Draco, I think that this is a great way to redeem yourself in front of my dad and the other Gods, seeing that you already got onto their bad side before you even met them, the Olympus don't joke around, so I suggest you be respectful to them when they arrive,"

"Are you joking?"

"Rule one for survival with the Gods, respect them, because they have the ability to kill you without even thinking about it,"

"Children, please, shield your eyes, the Gods are arriving,". And he was right, before them was a bright golden light flashed. The Gods have arrived, dressed in their Olympian attire. They looked heavenly, all dressed up in their battle gear, as if they're ready for war. The demigods and the students bowed down respectfully.

"Let's begin, now that we are here, shall we?" The gods have shrunk into human size and had summoned chairs in the formation of the Omega, like in Olympus. The tables of Hogwarts had disappeared and golden chairs had been summoned. Next to the each God was a chair with for their children. The witches and wizard are sitting along with their professors.  
"Well, before we begin, we would like to say to the Witches and Wizards you cannot get out of this, when the Gods have chosen something, it's final,"

"We understand, now Chiron's purpose here for the rest of the time we are spending here, is to help train the demi-gods, to mentor them, and aid them in an emergency. Also with his presence and Mrs. O'Leary presence, the monsters won't bother us, since there are already scents of monsters around us,"

"We have been going over the rules, and we must say, this game is going to be quite entertaining,"

"Yes, I can't wait for the Gala Dinner to open the Ceremony...boys, didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" Aphrodite said as she winked at Draco and Blaise. The boys were drooling in front of every God, however the Gods looked at them as if they were the millionth boys to stare and drool at Aphrodite, which was probably true.

"Well, we are here to give you our blessings, and to let you know that we will be watching you from Olympus, except for the Gods who are mentoring the two teams. Now, let's spilt up, Hermes, I see that you have a lot of errands to run, so be on your way. The people who are mentoring the students will talk to them about the rules and give them advice, and do whatever they want to do with them,"

After Zues said the word blessing, everyone was glowing, except for Percy.

"Why isn't Potty's twin here glowing?!" Blaise shouted out.

"The blessing we gave you are to make sure you can't die, however you can get close to dying, curse, or maybe a serious injury, _my son here, _didn't receive a blessing since he is bearing the mark of Achilles, which means that he is already invincible, the blessing wouldn't work on him anyway.

* * *

-The Campground-

"Why exactly did you agree to be on the same teams Dad?"

"Well Athena wanted to keep an eye on her own daughter seeing that you two are together, and I have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't hurt you,"

"Yes, we decided to make a truce for this game only though,"

"So let's get started, I feel like I need a nap," Of-course, typical Mr.D "The rules are use your own powers, so no magic like the wizards, as if we can do that anyway. We can help you however you want _before_ the game, no personal allies. Clear? Good, now excuse me, while I go and sleep, you lot can see me soon," Typical Mr.D.

The rest of the groups parted ways and decided to meet up in the morning, knowing that they would want a celebration, Dionysus left them many bottles of wine for them to celebrate with the Hogwarts students.

- 2 hours later -

"They are so drunk, I never thought they would I would see this day..."

"Let's get started on gathering the our instruments to play loudly in the morning my dear twin brother,"

The twins walked away, preparing on a way to wake up their dear friends in the morning.

"OK, here is to, the, the, what are we doing?"

"TRI-DEMIZLARD TOURNY!"

"TO TRI-DEMIZLARD TOURNY!"

"Oh guys! Let's play truth or dare! Magic style!"

Everyone sat around the circle, with a wand in the middle. Basically, when they spin it, there would be a magic bubble in the air, with the question or the dare. The wand spun, and the first question was for Draco and Hermione.

_Tell everyone the truth _

Everyone was surprised. So the rumors were true, Dramione was real! (A/N Yes, I do ship Dramione). Both of them were blushing but smiled and nodded. Hermione went to sat next to Draco and he wrapped his arms around her, which received awws from the girls. The next question was for Nico and Blaise

_What would you do if you were half-brothers? _

"I have no idea on how to respond to that"

"My brother is an italian?"

"Now to think about it, you guys do look alike" Draco said as he started rolling around the floor (A/N Like Lauren Lopez :) )

"All right children, you should go to bed" Pollux said as he started clearing the wine while Lou Ellen put them to sleep. They layed the blankets on top of their friends while starting a small harmless fire next to them to keep them warm during the night.

"Well let's go to bed, we need to wake up early in the morning before the twins give them a surprise,"

* * *

The morning was as beautiful as it can be. The birds were out flying and chirping, there was a warm breeze blowing around. The sun was rising and everything was quiet and peaceful. In the best definition, the morning was perfect until...

"ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" The twins came on each armed with a one-man band suit, playing every instrument at once. Trumpets were blowing, violins were being bowed every imaginable horrible noise was being made. The demigods and witches and wizards knew they should never have drunk in front of the Stoll brothers, demigods for knowing them for who they really are, and the Hogwarts for knowing how similar they are to Fred and George.

"ITS A VERY LOVELY MORNING EVERYONE! WE SHOULD ALL BE UP AND RISING!" Conner shouted on top of his lungs as he banged the drums.

"Give us a break will you? The sun is already bright enough!" Draco moaned as he buried his face into Hermione's shoulder.

"AAWWW LOOK CONNER! DRAMIONE!" Travis said as his voice overtook the violin was screeching a high E...

A/N Sorry for a short chapter, I'm going to try and update more! Thanks and please review, I really enjoy reading them!


End file.
